


One last drop of yilkshake

by cursedficsonlyuwu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, furry kinda???, i got no idea my dudes, yilk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedficsonlyuwu/pseuds/cursedficsonlyuwu
Summary: Blake never thought she'd see the day where she'd have to hear Yilk's last beehaw





	One last drop of yilkshake

“Tyrian” called Salem as she put her dorito salad on the table, making herself comfortable on the couch when Tyrian came into her room “Entertain me” she demanded, ready to be amused yet another night.  
“Of course” he said, leaving the room and coming back shortly after with Adam chained behind him. Salemand Tyrian didn’t even exchange words yet he knew what he had to do- so he took his clothes off and waited for goatboi to engage as always.

It didn’t take long before Tyrian started feeling Adam’s horns inside him, each thurst tearing up insides even more. But he didn’t care, all he cared about was for Salem to be happy, and judging by her huge grin she was plenty of that, so to add even more spice to it he moved his tail forward, towards her, and started to slap her ass as if there was no tomorrow.

And Salem was so aroused she started to ASMR.

All of this happened too fast “Y̠̲o̭̞̱͎ṵ̹̠̞'̛͚r̜̝e̮͔̥̥̝̜̩ ̠͈ͅg̮̞͍̭͔o̫̠̟ͅi̴̜̟̳̬̟n̰̮̮͈̫̳̺g̛̰ ̷͓t̘͘o͍̫͞ ̸̭͉̥͙̩͎̹h̰̯͡ḙ̼l̡l̹̥̭̠̳͜ ̙̪̗̙̟͙ͅf͔̥̩̣͎̺ͅo҉͔͖̼r̢̦͈ r̶e̮̮͎̳̲͟a͓d͜i̵̞̰̬̯̮ņ͚̫̪ͅg̵̻̭͖̯ ̶̜̪̱̱͓t̳hi͙̬̝̮͈͞ͅş̦̦̞̠” goatboi swooned, his bitch yilk bursting out of his horns like crazy, doing a “beehaw” with each lasting thurst.

“Beehaw?” Yilk asked itself, going through the disgusting insides of Tyrian, wondering around and exploring each part of him. “Yilk?” Tyrian’s tapeworm called back, making yilk come closer to it. Call it luck, or call it something else, but those two had their words for it: love at first sight. So the two instinctively went towards each other, kissing and voring each other.

It would’ve been incredible, if it wasn’t for trans lesbian Sun Wukong, carrying Blake Bellaroach on his shoulder, bursting through the door after his tail felt the big incel energy.

“Yilk!!” Blake cried, one last drop of yilk dropping onto the floor as goatboi, Tyrian and Salem went unconscious.

“Please, not like this, this isn’t how things were supposed to end” Bellaroach sobbed, her 6 legs running at full speed to get to the dying Yilk in time.

But, she was soon to realize that it was too late, that she will never see another day with Yilk inside her, so there she stood, mourning her dying love, as Yilk let one more soft “beehaw” before passing. So she did the only thing she could think of: she took a piece of the cursed dorito salad and tore herself open.

.  
.  
.

“What the fuck?” exclaimed Weiss, fueled with disgust at the sight in front of her “What’s this in my dorito salad?” she asked.  
“Free food!!” Ruby said, voring the whole dorito salad before going on with her life.


End file.
